


Profane

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt is the opposite of profane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr starter meme based on prompt: “Oh fuck, oh FUCK.”

Marco Bodt is the opposite of profane. It might be said— _has_ been said—that he believes in too many lofty, intangible things.

Devotion is a dangerous sentiment. It takes all and gives nothing back; devotion to a king, an idea, or even a person. But Marco can’t help his own nature, which is to believe and smile, reassure and calm the herd. 

By the age of 16, he doesn’t think of himself as naive, but he does begin to recognize the limitations of ideals. Nevertheless, he still continues to believe and not profane against his own perception of righteousness.

But then two things happen.

The first is Jean; Marco profanes in words: _“Oh fuck, oh FUCK,”_ he whispers, lying on his bed alone, bringing himself to bittersweet orgasm with his own hand as he pictures Jean, imagines his smell and the weight of his body. 

The second is death; Marco profanes in thought: _“What am I dying for?”_ as he watches his comrades fall.

If he could see his own end, Marco might have considered his life worthwhile and fully lived—dying in service and with honor.

But as Marco blinks and gasps, _“Oh fuck, oh FUCK,”_ one last time as he flies through the air, he thinks that death might be a little more unfair than he first thought.


End file.
